


Satisfied

by fangirlfordaysss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Doing the Right Thing, Honestly not sure when this is taking place, I hope this isn't horrid, M/M, Marriage, Pining, allura doesn't know what a maid of honor is, allura is angelica, babes, first voltron fic, goes along with it anyways, goes off of the song, s3 who?, shallura flirting, time line who? don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: Allura learned to rule with her head over her heart. It was difficult, but proved necessary. Shiro told her she was the type to never be satisfied, boy did he know it.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so this is my very first Voltron fic ever and I hope it's not horrible. I hope you enjoy it :) especially my Hamilton homies out there

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to the maid of honor, Allura." Hunk announced with a big grin, looking over at the table the Princess was seated.

She gave a dashing smile and stood, walking towards Hunk. Her white hair flew behind her, the regal blue and pink dress slightly dragging on the floor.

"Thank you, Hunk," she said softly with a warm smile, taking the microphone. "First off, I would like to give a toast to the two grooms whom I've grown to love and care for so much over the years." Allura tilted her champagne glass to the table where the grooms sat and earned cheers from everyone.

Lance and Shiro were made for each other. They shared the same loving smile to the maid of honor; a concept Allura still didn't quite understand however she was willing to go along with their Earthly wedding traditions.

"I'm more of a sister to you both now. And I will always be by your side," She paused, her eyes sparkling though the emotion showing through was bitter-sweet. "A toast to the revolution."

More cheers. Aliens from different planets Voltron freed from the Galra had attended though mostly diplomats due to the limited space in the Castle of Lions.

Lance wouldn't have wanted his wedding this way but he didn't exactly have a choice. They were possibly dozens of light years away from Earth. His immediate family wasn't there though he still had Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Coran, Allura, and most importantly Shiro. When he was with Shiro, he was okay. He didn't feel too homesick and he always felt wanted. Which is why Allura did what she did.

The Altean Princess continued on with her speech, her mind was elsewhere mostly the entire time. The light still glowed in her eyes as she spoke about the many adventures they've had together as a team and individually with the two but she was remembering that night.

She let him slip away.

* * *

 

Another planet was freed from Zarkon and everybody was celebrating. This time they didn't let their guards down however a party was in order.

"Hey Allura." Lance slid up by the Altean's side, a shy smile on his face.

"Lance," she greeted with a small smile.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I would ever have a shot with Shiro?"

The question took her aback, "huh? You with Shiro? As in together?" Allura cocked her head to the side.

Lance was already blushing and he shook his head, "you know what? Never mind, it was stupid anyways..."

"Oh, no. Lance. Wait. I'm sorry I was just surprised." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "you kind of flirt with anyone you meet so I couldn't be sure if you were serious or not. And now I know you are."

"I see where you could get tripped up there," Lance nodded with a small laugh.

Allura laughed too, nodding. "Well, I cannot be absolutely sure. However I can tell you, don't throw away your shot. Take any chance you can get with him."

He grinned and patted her shoulder, "Thanks, Allura. Oh! And can I ask you for a tiny favor?"

"Sure," She shrugged.

"If he talks to you at all tonight could you maybe talk me up? Kind of like a wingman?" Lance got excitable, almost like a child.

"A wing what?" Allura rose an eyebrow.

"Wingman—never mind. But if you could talk me up and tell him what a _great_ guy I am, I would be eternally grateful." He batted eyelashes at her.

She slumped her shoulders in response and nodded, "Okay. I'll keep that in mind if Shiro and I speak later."

"Thankyousomuchyouarethebest." Lance hugged her tightly before sauntering off to Hunk.  
  
The Princess watched him with a little giggle, heading off her separate way to talk to a few of the natives from the planet. She wasn't expecting to run head on into the leader of Voltron.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he apologized immediately.

"No worries. The fault is mine," Allura smiled, taking a step back to keep distance between them.

It was like the two were meeting each other for the first time again, only in a different way. Usually they would be talking about battle strategies and what their next move should be...tonight was different.

"You seem like the type who's never been satisfied," Shiro said softly. It wasn't meant as an insult, an observation at most.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," She looked at Shiro with curiosity, her lips pressed tightly together.

"You're like me," he stated simply. "And I've never been satisfied."

"Is that right?" She tilted her head to the side, getting a good look at Shiro. His facial features were prominent and his eyes were dark, he was handsome.

"It is. Everyone on Voltron has the same goal to defeat the Galra and spread peace throughout the galaxies. Even when that is finished I feel like I would need something more. It's simple, I will never be satisfied."

Their eyes met and Allura had to force herself to look away. She had never felt attracted to anyone, especially not in the way she felt about Shiro.

_No, not now! You cannot do this to Lance. I will not allow it._ Allura thought stubbornly, pushing her feelings aside in sake of Lance's.

The flirting was subtle. Allura could tell she sparked in interest in Shiro as he did to her. She knew if she pushed any farther, it would be wrong. Her heart sank down to her stomach and she pushed away her feelings. Allura directed the conversation elsewhere and occasionally she would mention Lance.

Shiro was confused by the sudden change in course of the conversation. He took it as a sign to wrap it up and head somewhere else, most likely to make sure there were no intruders.

She slunk off to her quarters shortly after the conversation. Her mind contemplated and weighed out the options she had; go after Shiro and leave Lance broken or leave them to it.

* * *

  
Allura knew Lance almost as if they had the same mind. If she had gone after Shiro that night he would fake a smile, laugh it off, tell her that he's fine. He would be lying.

Simply, Allura couldn't bring herself to go after him though her heart was so desperately pleading her to do.

Now years later, Lance repaid her by making her his maid of honor. Technically, there was supposed to be two "best men" but no one cared. They were in space! They could do whatever they wanted.

"May you always be satisfied," she ended her speech, smiling knowingly at Shiro and winking at Lance.

She walked back to her seat, the smile still plastered on her lips as everyone cheered.

_I know he's happy as his groom. And Shiro was right:_

_I will never be satisfied._


End file.
